valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Musaad Mayfield
Scout |Likes = Coby Caird Nina Streiss |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role = EWI veteran Gallian militiaman (former) Unknown after the war |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles |Japanese = Ryou Tatsuura |English = Nolan North }} is a forty-three year old Squad 7 scout who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. Musaad also appears in the Valkyria Chronicles Anime as a member of Squad 1. Musaad becomes available for recruiting after completing story mode once. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles' He enlisted upon hearing news of fellow Bruhler Welkin's success. Haughty by nature, his words and actions often reflect his hubris. To some extent, his pride is merited. In EW1, his skill at trench warfare earned him the title of hero among Gallians and "that damned mole" among his enemies. Leaving only the observation, "My place has only ever been on the field of war", he disappeared from Gallia. His current whereabouts are unknown. 'Expanded Biography' Musaad is from the same hometown as Welkin, and hearing of Welkin's heroic exploits convinced him to join the militia as well. Musaad has an arrogant streak to him, causing him to do and say overconfident things from time to time. Musaad is a legendary soldier, famous for his many accomplishments during EWI. He performed especially well in trench warfare, which earned him the nickname of "Ferocious Mole". After the war was over, Musaad left Gallia saying, "My place has only ever been on the field of war." His current whereabouts are unknown. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 225 *Accuracy - 13 *Evasion - 20 *AP - 800 *Defense - 0 'Max Stats' *HP - 340 *Accuracy - 31.3 *Evasion - 59 *AP - 900 *Defense - 3 Personal Potentials *'Child of Nature' - Paved roads feel strange and cold, leading to discomfort and lowered defense. *'Good Buddy' - Being around good friends makes even the battlefield a little cheerier, boosting their attack power. *'Bug in a Rug' - Cozy places like trenches seem calming, and give a boost in attack power. *'Bloodthirsty' - Their natural aggression gives them a chance of attacking twice in a row. Battle Potentials *'Undodgeable Shot' - Attacks have a set probability of being impossible for enemies to evade. *'Power Scout '- Sighting five or more enemy units grants a boost in both evasion and attack power. *'Third Eye '- Defensive instincts kick in, offering a chance to avoid any critical damage from enemy counterattacks. *'Ultimate Evade' - Evasion skills are greatly enhanced on a permanent basis. Quotes Selection *"On my way." *"You got it." Attacking *"Rgh!" *"Get ready." *"Take this." Killing a Foe *"Rest in peace." Enemy Sighted *"Enemy found." *"I see one!" Team Attack *"Veteran comin' through!" *"Need a hand there?" *"They're askin' for this!" *"Need a hand little lady?" (Nina) *"Need a hand gramps?" (Coby) Personal Potentials *"Don't much like paved roads." (Child of Nature) *"With you out here, we can't lose." (Good Buddy) *"I wrote the book on trench warfare." (Bug in a Rug) *"You want me? Come get me!" (Blood Thirsty) Battle Potentials *"Hold still and smile for the flash!" (Undodgeable Shot) *"Ha! This is great!" (Power Scout) *"My head's got all the holes it needs!" (Third Eye) *"I can dodge bullets. No problem." (Ultimate Evade) Healed by Ragnaid *"That's great!" Rescuing an Ally *"Man down!" After Medic Visit *"Do what you got to!" *"Do all you can, little lady!" *"You're too young to go, little lady" (Nina) *"It still ain't your time, gramps!" (Coby) HP Critical *"I guess i'm up for it." *"Okay... Now this is serious." Unconsciousness *"Pathetic... Huh?" Death *"Heh, looks like even a veteran war hero... Can't win 'em all..." Enter Squad 7 *"I'm Musaad Mayfield. Good to meet ya! Now that i'm here , ya'll got this one in the bag." Exit Squad 7 *"You ain't half bad, kid! Let me know if you ever need me to bail ya out!" Behind Her Blue Flame Musaad appears as an enemy ace in both versions of the second mission of the DLC, "Rout of the Gallian Forces" and "Silencing the Artillery." While there is no reward for defeating him, there will be a brief dialogue between Johann and Otto upon his defeat. In the former mission, he is positioned in a trench east of Selvaria's location, and will occasionally take shots at her or other Imperials within his weapons range. In the latter, he starts directly in front of the Imperial base camp, and will attempt to capture it after several turns have passed or any Imperial defenders within the camp have been downed. Stats and Equipment * Defense - 5 Location 2a: Rout of the Gallian Forces 2b: Silencing the Artillery Trivia *Musaad is the best combat-focused Scout in the game, though he is weaker than Alicia Melchiott as an all-rounder. *Bloodthirsty is the Shocktrooper Battle Potential "Double Attack:" if it triggers, Musaad will fire another volley of shots at the same target as the first. Both volleys are fired before the enemy is allowed to return fire, and they still only do so once. *In Behind Her Blue Flame, Musaad carries a custom Gallian rifle that has significantly improved range, along with accuracy on par with a late tier Gallian-S, and damage on par with a late tier Gallian-A rifle. Category:Characters Category:Scout Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Anime Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Squad 1 Category:VC1 Aces